Don't Interfere Violet
by Crusher1701
Summary: Rosamund has her heart set on Marmaduke Painswick, Violet has her's set on scaring him off. Patrick does his best to change her mind. Rosaduke and ViPat, with Cobert hints.


**Don't Interfere, Violet.**

Patrick entered his wife's bedroom through the dividing door, flashing a smile at her. Violet just continued glaring at him. "Darling, I simply told you to not interfere with Rosamund's relationship with Mr Painswick," he said. "It's not an unreasonable request, Violet."

"I don't approve of him, he's new money and not to mention his job," she said. "Can we drop the subject and just forbid her from seeing him ever again?"

"You said the same thing about Robert and Cora, because Cora's an American and you 'didn't want that sort of woman at Downton'," he replied. "Now, look at them. They're inseparable, not to mention her dowry has secured Downton for a very long time."

"Rosamund could marry a Duke. Instead, she wants this bank manager with no title, whose family is so very new. I mean, they were only invented by Mr Painswick's grandfather," Violet said. "She's willing to give up the chance at being a Duchess to be a regular man's wife."

"He's got money, and when I was speaking to him after dinner tonight, he said that he loves her and a large dowry is unnecessary," Patrick said. "Which will help, since I don't want Cora's dowry to have to pay for Rosamund to have a large dowry. Most Dukes want young ladies with large dowries, you know that. Besides, I don't want Rosamund to be the only member of this family who can not be happy because we pushed her to marry a man she can't stand."

"Well, I suppose you're right, I mean Robert may not be madly in love with Cora, but they get on well enough and they're fairly good friends," Violet said. "But lately, he's taken to looking away when she's around."

"He's just hiding his blush, my love," Patrick said, walking to the bed and sitting down on it for a moment. "I think he is falling in love with her and he's confused about it."

Violet smiled lightly, sitting up and moving to her husband, resting her chin on his shoulder. "Well, you know what that feels like," she whispered. Patrick turned his head slightly, his lips meeting Violet's in a tender kiss. Patrick pulled back, leaning his forehead against Violet's.

"I certainly do. Falling in love with your best friend, I know that feeling very well," he whispered, turning around and pressing Violet back onto the bed, pressing his lips to her's again. "And I couldn't be happier that I fell in love with my best friend. Even though she drives me mad sometimes, but that just makes me love her more."

"I certainly hope so," Violet replied, her hands knotting themselves in Patrick's hair. "But, before we get to that part of the night, I think we should fix ourselves on the bed. So that our feet aren't hanging off the bed."

"Agreed," Patrick said, the two of them shifting on the bed trying to get Violet's head to the pillows. Her head hit them and the couple grinned at each other. "So, falling in love isn't silly. Personally, I think Robert is like me and has loved his friend all along, except he's only recently realized it. There's no denying that I loved you when we got married the first time. Remember, when we were five? I just didn't realize it until I was gone from Downton for a few weeks, when you were the first person I missed."

"You never told me that," Violet said. "I think you're making it up. You missed your parents first, not me."

"It's not a made up thing. And Violet, you saw me with my parents, I barely thought about them," he said. "Trust me?" He looked at her with a small pout, bound to make her agree, because it was the truth. How could he miss his parents when at the time, Violet had been in the process of growing up and was becoming more and more beautiful by the day.

"I believe you, I was just playing a small game with my husband. But honestly, how did we get from disagreeing on the subject of Rosamund's beau to here, very nearly making love to each other?" she asked with a small laugh.

"I don't know," he replied, laughing with his wife. "But I much rather making love to you than disagreeing about our daughter. I know Mr Painswick isn't who we wanted for her, but Violet, Mr Painswick does have money and he won't let anything happen to her, he'll take very good care of her, I know that."

"You know, I do agree with you. If he makes her happy, and he's good to her, I don't think we should stand in her way," she whispered softly. "Because I know how it made me feel when not only your parents, but my parents as well, were sorely against us marrying. She doesn't need us fighting her, she needs us on her side."

"You're very right in that Violet," he said, pressing his lips to her's once again.


End file.
